For an electrical connector, especially the electrical connector in the field of high frequency communication, metal housing is usually used to secure the insulating main body inside an electrical connector. Consequently, the metal housing can shield the insulating main body and thus accommodate some electrical terminals inside the insulating main body so as to reduce the influence of the electromagnetic interference (EMI) on the signals transmitted in the electrical connector. The metal housing is usually made from pressing and bending of a metal sheet. A plurality of through holes are provided on its side, and a plurality of bumps are provided on the insulating main body corresponding to the through holes on the metal housing. The bumps are accommodated in the corresponding through holes such that the insulating main body can be secured in the metal housing. Because there are cracks present in the metal housing, the bumps tend to come off when the metal housing on the insulating main body is subjected to force such that the metal housing and the insulating main body cannot be secured together.
Consequently, it is necessary to design a new type of electrical connector to overcome the shortcoming described above.